


ALREADDSFA

by Darfur_Maxx



Category: Alfred's Playhouse, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, King of the Hill, Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons), Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darfur_Maxx/pseuds/Darfur_Maxx
Summary: This is the fanfiction of the ideals of Emily Youcis done poorly. This is not a normal fanfic. It's also a parody of all of the fanfics that I've made back around early 2009. Feebus.





	ALREADDSFA

ALREADALREADALRADLARLDADLDLS

* * *

alreadf alAfread goes to inurughankhi ll pickles greedumshi lollllllllllllllllllllllll

"MY BOI BOOP BOOP CHRISTS COMINH OHHHHHHH ALFREDA GOOOOOOOOOOihavenofriendsInuyasha, fetch me my ALREAFD PLAYHOUFSE" SangALFREADISFUCKINGAWESOMo said. she poop

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBP

This is how not to make fanfiction. Inuyasha cry on Drew Pooples sexzxcfds WOOP WOOP i am a girl

gay lulig"e, said the Hank Hill" Alfreaddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddhowmany d s havei ma ed?

kagopoop GRFHFJHKJFG:FDSSHGJ:FD "Inuyasha peed, killing all of the ALFRED OHGOD FELIPE

 _I am not happ y_ Mr Tee Time HOokayigostopffffffffffffldfsfg

"Green." Chewy said "happusun flofeowlf floewwweer efdlbgdlfkyhtgrkoorflvf vc rrd fdvg

vc dhfd\gbf

MewweM ss kawaakiill You're my only frrined dot com presents GENERIC BULLSHIT FROM **bFaFdFFeFmFiFlFyFFyFoFuFcFiFsFFimpression** Ichigo said Rukia eat your FUCKING rockgrienders FUCK YOU ICIGO KUROSHITTY .cifnaf siht fo ytilaer eht wonk lliw uoy dna s'F eht evomeR

 **tnerehoc tsom eht ylbaborp si sihT** _fanfic of anyth_ .edam reve s'enoyna taht sicuoY ylimE fo gni

Kenshin "said Kaoru, grabbing his beastly Battousai cock, with a pleading look," Make love to me

Yes, I can make hentai, too. I would have made a bunch of awesome flash if I had some ambition.I love me

Alfred has opened my mind. This is a great fanfic if yoALFRED'S ADVENTURE STARRING ALFRED THE INSULT COMIC DOG HELLO ALFREAD SAID AFREAD ALFIE OR SOMETHING you a dawg ALFRED IS AN DOG THIS IS AMAZING HE IS ALFRED CHRIST PRAISE HIM

But seriously, you don't need a good story for it to be a good story. Spam has its qualities, too.

**-fin-**

_~Alfred the emotionally-disturbed, Dissociative-Identity-Dis order inflicted dog._


End file.
